Frozen Love
by 1Pikachu1
Summary: Elsa es la princesa de Arendelle, aislada de todo gracias a su 'maldición'. Anna es una niña común que desea tener una amiga. Las circunstancias, y una oportunidad casi única de hacer algo normal, hacen que ambas se encuentren. El tiempo pasa, y Elsa se dará cuenta que el amor, la amistad, y la magia, son cosas muy importantes que cambiaran su vida. [Elsanna] [Sin incesto]
1. Cumpleaño

_Esto es un Elsanna, sin incesto eso si._

_Perdón__ por ese resumen, soy tan horrible con ellos xD_

_Frozen no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Frozen Love

Capitulo Uno; Cumpleaños

.~.

Una mujer cercana a la edad de cincuenta años, caminaba por el castillo de Arendelle como haría en cualquier otra mañana. En sus manos llevaban una bandeja con un apetitoso desayuno, que eso sí, no era el mismo que tenía acostumbrado a llevar. Ese día, era uno especial -Por no decir _muy_ especial-, ya que la joven princesa de Arendelle cumplía sus ocho años. Razón obvia para que hoy la bandeja que llevaba tuviera flores, algunas tarjetas, y comidas para nada nutritivas en un desayuno.

Cuando la mujer llego hasta la puerta de Elsa, toco un par de veces, sin recibir respuesta.

—Princesa Elsa, su desayuno. —Llamo dejándolo la bandeja en el piso. No sabía porque a veces intentaba que le abriera, incluso los reyes ya habían dicho que Elsa no era la persona más social.

Con una pequeño suspiro de resignación se dio la media vuelta para seguir con sus labores.

Detrás de la puerta de la gran habitación, se encontrado Elsa con la oreja pegada a la puerta, esperando hasta que los pasos de la otra mujer se escucharan lo suficiente lejos como para salir. Cuando esto paso, salió, tomo su desayuno y volvió a entrar.

En pocas palabras. Lo que siempre hacia.

Se sentó a comer en silencio, bastante aburrida viendo las flores -Que si eran muy bellas, por lo que creyó que su madre las eligió con mucho cuidado-. Luego una esquina de sus vista capto una nota, y su curiosidad salto. Con cuidado tomo la carta entre sus manos, era simple corto, pero la confundió un poco.

_~Hoy sal de tu habitación, querida._

_Te tenemos una sorpresa muy linda, Mamá.~_

—Uhm. —Mascullo con los labios fruncidos.

Todo eso le era un poco...Extraño. Claro, ella quería mucho a sus padres, pero ella hace mucho que intentaba evitar salir de su habitación.

Ese era su lugar de soledad, encierro, y en cierta forma, tristeza, pero aun así preferida quedarse ahi antes que salir y que ponerse en riesgo.

Con o sin guantes corría peligro.

Soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la cama. Al parecer, hoy si tendría planes.

.~.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa. —Su padre sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

— ¡Mira! Si mi pequeña ya tiene ocho, y ya es toda una belleza. —Dijo con alegría su madre, lo cual Elsa agradecido. Era mejor que su madre riera, que llorara.

—Gracias. —Les sonrió con nerviosismo a ambos.

Ahora estaban todos en la mesa, y para la princesa eso le era extremadamente raro, y peligroso. ¿Que pasaba si se descontrolaba? ¿Si alguien la veía? o peor, ¿Si dañaba a alguien?

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y se abrazo a si misma, algo que noto su padre y la abrazo a si misma.

—Ven, Elsa, con tu madre te queríamos dar una sorpresa, pero decidimos que eras tú la que tenía que decidir si la quiere aceptar. —El alto hombre le miro con dulzura, conduciéndola al salón real.

Elsa le miro confundida, pero todas sus dudas fueron interrumpidas por el sonidos de las grandes puertas dejando descubierto un salón decorado perfectamente con cosas flores, cintas, y muchas comidas en la mesa.

Su boca se desencajo.

—E-esto...

—Podemos hacer hoy tu primer cumpleaños, querida. —Sonrió su madre.

—Y-yo no puedo. —Hablo con miedo, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

—Es tu decisión, Elsa. —Le tranquilizo su padre. —Hace mucho que no has tenido incidentes, y si tú quieres tener esta fiesta la haremos, si no, lo cancelamos.

El pecho de la niña comenzó a subir y bajar ante la presión de las dos decisiones que tenía.

Una. La de que por primera vez hacer algo que una niña de su edad hacer. Convivir con gente, celebrar, dejar su encierro.

Y la otra...De que todo terminara en un desastre y que todos la descubrieran.

Sus brazos que aún estaban en vueltos en sí mismo se apretaron un poco más.

—Si siento que puede pasar algo... ¿Podría salir? —Pregunto con cautela mirando a sus padres.

—Claro que sí. —Su medre acaricio su mejilla, y por un segundo vio como Elsa se alarmo, por lo cual la volvió a sacar. —Entonces... ¿Eso significa que lo quieres intentar?

—Creo que sí... —Susurro confundida. Una parte de ella le decía que todo saldría mal, la otra...Que ese día podría pasar algo muy bueno si lo intentaba.

— ¡Bien! ¡Guardias! —Llamo con una sonrisa el padre, y al instante entro un grupo. —Avisar por Arendelle que hoy será el cumpleaños de mi hija, y que habrá una celebración, que vengan todos los niños.

Los guardias abrieron los ojos sorprendidos viendo a la niña, pero de inmediato aceptaron, y salieron de la sala.

Elsa se comenzó a poner más nerviosa con cada minuto, pero...Intentaba confiar en ese lado que le decía que algo bueno le pasaría hoy.

.~.

El día era muy brillante hoy, y fácilmente podría haber sido uno como cualquier otro, pero para la pequeña de Anna se convirtió en un lleno de emoción y aventura.

Su mañana comenzó siendo no muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada una niña de cinco años, cuando su madre había llegado a su habitación a las once en punto, y entre gemidos la despertó para ir a tomar su desayuno, entre minutos de lucha, y después de uno que otro; Cinco minutitos más. Su madre tuvo que sacar una carta maestra que la ayudaría.

— ¿A que no adivinas lo que pasa hoy? —Su madre había preguntado, mirándole pícaramente.

—Uhm. —Entre las sabanas la niña asomo un ojo. — ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Resulta que…Sabes no importa, creo que tienes mucho sueño como para hablar en este momento. —La mujer se dio la media vuelta, y salió de la habitación dejando a una Anna en el borde del barranco de su curiosidad.

— ¡¿Qué pasara, mamá?! —Lloro con un puchero corriendo tras ella.

La mujer intento esconder su sonrisa al ver que ya habían llegado a la cocina. Hacer que la curiosidad de Anna saltara era tan fácil como tomar agua.

—Si comes tu desayuno, te diré. —Chantajeo, y cuando se dio la media vuelta, vio cómo su hija ya estaba en mesa con un pan entero en la boca.

— ¡Dife! —Demando como pudo, sin poder evitar que unos trozos de pan volaras de su boca.

Esa niña podía ser muy linda, y amable, pero…La fineza…Era algo que le faltaba.

—Resulta. —Jugueteo. —Que la princesa Elsa cumplirá ocho años hoy, y le van a hacerle un cumpleaños, por lo que invitaron a todos los niños al castillo, y…¿Anna estas respirando?

La menor soltó un pequeño y corto chillido, pero no se novio, ni pestañeo.

— ¿Qué le pasa al renacuajo? —En ese momento el hermano mayor de Anna entrando a la sala.

—Le dije que la princesa Elsa tendría su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Ohh… ¿Y que con eso?

— ¡La princesa Elsa tendrá un cumpleaños! —Salto al fin, recobrando la compostura Anna. — ¡La podre conocer! ¡Tal vez podemos ser amigas! ¡Yo quiero ser su amiga! —Grito casi como una demanda a su hermano, el cual ya tenía miedo. — ¡Iré a decirle a Kristoff!

Y con ese grito salió corriendo, claro que sin antes volver por sus pasos, tocar otro pan, y echarse nuevamente a correr.

— ¿Por qué esta tan emocionada? —Pregunto extrañado el chico de doce.

—La princesa Elsa es una de las pocas niñas de su edad. —Le miro con una sonrisa tierna. —Sera bueno, ella no tiene más amigos que Kristoff, y quiere tener una amiga, eso no está mal.

—Sí, pero, ¿Crees que es bueno que quiera ser amiga de la niña nunca habla con nadie, y que ni ha salido de su castillo? —Cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

La madre quedo en silencio. Le quería responder, pero en realidad, no sabía cuál era esa respuesta.

.~.

— ¡Kristoff, Sven! —Chillaba Anna, después de haber corrido por toda la ciudad para llegar a la pequeña casa de su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Salio de la casa el niño de ocho años bastante alterado por ser despertado con los gritos de ella.

— ¡A que no sabes lo que paso! —Salto emocionada dentro de la casa de Kristoff. Hace mucho se sacó la idea de pedir permiso para entrar a la casa del rubio y el Reno, ya que de todas formas ahi no habían adultos, solo ellos, y como eran amigos no había que tener formalidades.

—Que voy a saber yo, estaba durmiendo. —Mascullo de mal humor.

— ¡La princesa Elsa tendrá un cumpleaños hoy! —Le ignoro olímpicamente.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto sorprendido, y al lado suyo llego Sven le golpeo con la cabeza para llamar su atención. Ambos hicieron contacto visual unos segundos y Kristoff dijo; — Sven pregunta; ¿Y porque estas tan emocionada? —Hizo una voz grave, y algo graciosa en la última parte.

Anna rió un poco ante esto. Amaba cuando su amigo hacia eso, porque en realidad creía que él le entendía al animal.

—Bueno, porque no hay muchas niñas aquí, y la princesa Elsa es una de las pocas, tal vez podríamos ser amigas. —Salto emocionada, y luego su mirada cambio a una feroz. —¡Quiero una amiga Kristoff!

—Woo, woo, tranquila que no quiero hacerte un exorcismo. —Rio nervioso, con un _poco _de miedo. —Bueno, espero que puedas hablar con ella, yo ni poder ver como es. —Refunfuño.

— ¿Porque? —Salto Anna preocupada.

—Trabajo vendiendo hielo, hoy los hombres se irán y con Sven los acompañaremos. —Se encogió de hombros sin quitarle importancia.

Anna hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada más. Para ella siempre había sido raro que su amigo trabajara -¡Y vendiendo hielo!-, ya que eso lo hacían los mayores, pero después de que él le explicara que era porque sus padres había muerto cuando era un poco más pequeño, y él tenía que mantenerse por sí solo, ella entendió.

A Anna a veces no le gustaba del todo esto, porque era su amigo, y si el hacía eso se tenía que ir por mucho tiempo, y le extrañaba y se preocupaba mucho. Algo que también le pasaba a la madre de Anna, que más de una le había ofrecido su casa, pero el solitario de Kristoff se negaba y decía que el hielo le divertía.

—Bueno. —Suspiro con tristeza, y se le tiro encima en un fuerte abrazo a ambos. —Pórtate bien. —Le dijo a Kristoff. —Y tú no comas tantas zanahorias, que después te enfermas. —Miro a Sven.

—Nunca. —Sonrió el rubio. —Pórtate bien tú, y no acoses a la princesa.

— ¡Yo no acoso a nadie!

— "Quiero conocer la princesa. ¡Podríamos ser amigas! De seguro que su pelo es café como el de su padre, ¡Ohh y sus ojos verdes!" —Imito la voz de Anna, que le envió una mirada de odio.

— ¡Yo no hablo así, y no la acoso! —Chillo, caminando a la puerta. —Y...Y... ¡Espero que este verano haya una sequía de zanahorias!

Y con eso cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a un Sven casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

.~.

Anna se encontraba viendo sus vestidos, eligiendo cual sería el mejor para un cumpleaños real.

—Me gusta el verde...Pero el rosa es cómodo...Ohh, pero el azul también es muy cómodo, y más lindo. —Murmuraba inspeccionándolos detalladamente.

La niña soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama.

¿Sería muy tonta al preocuparse tanto por un vestido?...¿Para una fiesta?...¿Para impresionar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía?

De seguro parecía una tonta, pero realmente quería tener una amiga. Bueno, tal vez hubieran más niñas en Arendelle, pero si unas no eran mucho más mayores que ella, eran muy pesadas y no le caían bien -¿Se creen que algunos molestan a Kristoff por hablar con Sven?-.

Pero bueno...Eso no importa. Ahora solo iría al castillo, y si tenía suerte conocería a la princesa.

Soltó un suspiro y agarro el vestido azul sin complicarse más. Ya dejaría de preocuparse. Algo le decía que todo iría bien, y creía en ello.

.~.

* * *

><p><em>¡Bien, hola! :D<em>

_Wow es emocionante, es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom de Frozen, y un Elsanna x3_

_Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esto, para explicar un poco, será como la película, pero no lo mismo. Se encuentra en el mismo tiempo, pero las cosas cambiaran, comenzando por que Elsa, y Anna no son hermanas, y pues...Para que adelantarles cosas, todo a su paso xD_

_Gracias por haber leído ;D Si les gusto, me lo pueden decir, y si tiene una sugerencia, no me importaría escuchar -¿O mejor dicho leer?-._

_En fin, ¡Un abrazo!_


	2. Una extraña niña

_Frozen no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Frozen Love

Capitulo Dos; Una extraña niña

.~.

Elsa miraba ausente por la ventana de su habitación, como unos pequeños pájaros jugueteaban entre ellos, luchando por predeterminar quien era el dueño un pequeño gusano.

Llevaba sentada en esa posición desde que volvió de hablar con sus padres. Pensativa. Meditando si no era egoísta al haber tomado esa la decisión de tener un cumpleaños.

Si. Egoísta. Pues, ¿De quien termina siendo la culpa si la descubren? De ella. Ya que ella acepto la fiesta, sus padres solo lo propusieron.

Soltó un suspiro tomando un libro en sus manos. Esa, era una de sus pocas distracciones, y ahora necesitaba una distracción hasta que llegara la hora del destino final. Si, así le había apodado Elsa.

Entre unos minutos que pasaron, ya se había encontrado fundida en la lectura, pero cuando su madre llamo a su puerta, -Aun con algo de desconfianza- le dejo entrar.

—Permiso, cariño. —Entro con una sonrisa alegre, pues, para ella, esa era la primera actividad normal que tenia con su hija, e intentado dejar de lado su preocupación, solo quería apoyar a Elsa, y hacérselo mas fácil -Y si se podía, feliz-. —Mira. Te traje un regalo.

Elsa tomo con cuidado la caja blanca, que su madre le estaba ofreciendo.

—Gracias... —Sonrió cohibida, mientras habría la caja para ver en su interior un vestido celeste con detalles azules.

Los labios de la rubia se entre abrieron sorprendida. Era...Hermoso.

— ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto esperanzada su madre. Por todos los dioses, era la primera vez que le podía dar un regalo así. —Lo puede ocupar hoy, ¿No crees?

—Si. —Asintió, dándole una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes. —Es muy bello. —Acepto.

A decir verdad le era un poco raro ver un vestido tan...Elaborado. Ya que, por mucho que fuera la princesa, Elsa desde que recuerda, siempre ocupaba ropas normales, sin grandes detalles, y que nadie nunca tenia la oportunidad de ver.

—Entonces ve si te queda bien, que en media hora comenzara el cumpleaños. —Le animo, y vio fácilmente como la sonrisa del rostro de su hija se borraba.

Por un segundo estuvo apunto de reprender se a si misma. Pero se dio cuenta que era solo por el nerviosismo de la niña. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, y por mucho que Elsa se alejara de ella, la conocía y sabia que en esos momentos estaba mas que nerviosa, y con miedo.

De todas formas no le culpaba. Su hija con solo ocho años tenia que llevar una maleta tan grande, para el que, con el paso del tiempo, hubiera que amoldarse para poder soportarla.

—Bien. —Suspiro Elsa, y tomo el vestido, para irse al baño.

Luego de unos minutos salio, y su madre no pudo evitar soltar un chillido.

— ¡Estas hermosa! —Hablo emocionada.

Elsa se sonrojo un poco.

—Ven, ven deja me hacerte un peinado. —La tiro hacia ella comenzando a arreglar su cabello.

Elsa se quedo tranquila, en el principio sintiéndose como una roca, pero después -aún no tan acostumbrada- se relajo un poco, dejándose llevar por el silencio, hasta que esa pregunta que no se había salido de su mente salio de sus labios.

— ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?

—Uhm. —Las señas de la madre se levantaron. —Pues...Sabes, Elsa, no se. —Acepto mirándole. —Pero, hay que intentarlo, ¿No crees?

—Pero si algo llega a salir mal no hay vuelta. —Le miro con una mueca.

— ¿Y que? Cariño, nosotros vivimos de las emociones de cada día, de los errores, de las veces que ganamos, solo...Hay veces que no hay que preocuparse. —Sonrió hablando, mientras seguía trabajando con el pelo.

Elsa concentro su mirada en el piso escuchando atentamente.

— ¿Y si hago algo de lo que me arrepiento?

—No puedes hacer nada. Ya paso, pero, tienes que pensar que no fuiste una cobarde y lo intentaste.

Sus labios se entre abrieron. Meditando lo que había dicho.

—Lista. —Suspiro. —Estas lista. ¿Quieres salir?

Su aliento se quedo en su garganta, y por un segundo su corazón paro.

—Si. —Murmuro. —Estoy lista.

.~.

— ¡Mamá, todavía no estoy lista! —Lloro Anna entrando corriendo a la habitación de su madre con el cabello húmedo y despeinado.

Su madre dejo de mirarse al espejo, ya que también se estaba arreglando, para mirar a su hija que parecía espantapájaros. Solto un leve suspiro.

—Ven. —Tiro de ella, comenzando a trabajar en su cabello, mientras la niña hacia pucheros para si misma.

La niña en esos momentos se seguía sintiendo como una boba por haberse quedado tanto tiempo pensado en que debía ponerse. No, no por que tal vez se vio como una estúpida por querer impresionar a alguien que no conocía. En realidad fue porque se demoro tanto que ahora ya estaba atrasada, y la fiesta de seguro ya había comenzado.

— ¡Vamos, mamá, termina mis trenzas! —Dijo luego de solo un minuto.

—Ya, ya, tranquila. —La mujer reprendio divertida, haciendo su trabajo mas lento que antes -A veces molestar a Anna era algo divertido-.

La menor refunfuñó, infló las mejillas, soplo su flequillo para que subiera y bajara, le pego al piso con su pie, y cuando estaba apunto de explotar, sintió como su pelo era soltado.

— ¡Lista! —Sonrió su mamá. —Ahora podemos ir-

Antes de terminar de hablar, ya estaba siendo arrastrada por la hija.

— ¡Rápido! —Suplico con un puchero, caminando por las calles de Arendelle.

Susan, su madre, ahogo un suspiro. Bien, Anna no tenia la culpa de ser tan...¿Energética? Bueno, no estaba segura de como se podía definir su hija -Todo menos tranquila-, pero aun así la quería mucho, incluso si debía aguantar ser arrastrada por toda la ciudad, y a veces escucharla parlotear sobre cuando vio un gato saltando.

Era su hija y la amaba.

Anna siguió corriendo, y sin darse cuenta ya había quedado frente a las grandes puertas puertas del castillo de Arendelle.

Sonrió alegre y entro.

.~.

_"Todo va a estar bien"_ Se recordó a si misma. _"Son solo personas, no te morderán...Eres solo una niña normal, no tienes ninguna maldición...Todo es normal, solo es un cumpleaños."_ Siguió con ese discurso, que se repetía como grabadora en su mente una y otra vez.

Reprimió un suspiro de nerviosismo intentando no mirar a todas las personas que no tenían ninguna prudencia de hacer este acto sin parecer tan obvios, porque si, todos la examinaban de pies a cabeza e incluso cuchicheaban entre ellos de una forma que tampoco era muy discreta que digamos.

_—Sabes, no se parece mucho a los reyes._

_— ¿Como puede llevar tanta ropa? ¡Hace mucho calor!_

_— ¿Guantes? Puaj, ¡Quien ocupa guantes en verano!_

_—Se ve algo tímida, ¿No crees?_

_—Tal vez sea creída, y por eso no salga mucho._

Y esos, eran entre los pocas cosas que Elsa podía oír, y en cierta forma las mejores, pero tampoco los podía culpar. Todos se pueden hacer la imagen de alguien que no conocen, pero tampoco había que exagerar. Elsa escucho unos comentarios, hasta que su padre tomo el mando y la presento ante todo el reino, los cuales dejaron de lado las expectativas, y le aplaudieron a la princesa.

Eso fue el comienzo de la fiesta.

Mucha gente se le acerco. Le felicitaban, algunos incluso intentaban darle un abrazo en forma de felicitación, a lo que la rubia solo podía alejarse algo asustada, que para otras personas no fue así, y lo vieron como una descortesía.

Ese fue el primer punto que hiciera que Elsa se comenzar a sentir mal.

El segundo punto fue la llegada de una extraña niña un poco mas joven que ella, que aunque se había acercado en una forma tranquila y amable, le hizo sentir incomoda.

— ¡H-hola! —Le saludo la niña con una rara mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo.

Elsa le miro por un par de segundos, sin saber que hacer, aunque no lo tuvo que pensarlo mucho porque la niña volvió a hablar.

—Soy Anna, y tu obviamente debes ser Elsa. —La niña sonrió ahora menos tímida, aunque al instante puso una extraña expresión y se dio una palmada en la cara. —Bueno, es obvio que tu eres Elsa, es decir, la princesa Elsa, porque obviamente eres la princesa, hija de los reyes, por lo que todos te conocen...No, no es que te conozcan ya que nadie nunca te había visto, ni yo, ya que nunca sales, ¡Lo cual no esta mal!, de seguro tu tienes tus razones...Y, Ehm...

La niña puso una mano en su boca, para dejar de hablar, a lo que Elsa solo le miro por unos segundos. Era, en simpleza, una niña algo rara, y a Elsa le llamaba un poco la atención la forma en que se le hacerlo, y también un poco de risa a decir verdad, ya que por alguna razón Elsa quería escucharla balbucear un poco mas, porque si le divertía le divertía. Pero claro, ella no podía hacerlo, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de esto de inmediato volvió a ser la de siempre.

—Disculpa, pero debo retirarme. —La rubia le murmuro sin mirarle, dándose la media vuelta. Vamos, no es que se iba a poner a conversar con ella -Aunque una parte de ella lo quisiera-. Ya mucha gente se le había acercado y Elsa se había alejado, la extraña niña no seria una diferencia.

— ¡Espera! —Anna con un puchero, sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, le intento frenar tomando su muñeca, lo que hizo que por unos segundos el corazón de Elsa se acelerara.

— ¡N-no! —Salto a la defensiva Elsa alejándose con temor y rapidez, sorprendiendo a Anna. —No, me vuelas a tocar. —Dijo cortante alejándose de esa niña.

El pecho le saltaba con fuerza al haber sido tocada por la niña, ¡Nadie ademas de sus padres nunca antes la había tocado! ¡Como esa niña que acababa de conocer lo podía hacer! Elsa respiro cerrando los ojos. Bueno, no era culpa de Anna, no claro que no. Ella no había sido la primera que la había intentado tomar ese día, -Se debían contar los anteriores abrazos que _casi_ había recibido- mas bien fue su propia culpa por no verlo venir.

Y por eso ahora, la sorpresa que había le producido el tacto al que tan poco estaba acostumbrada le fue la gota que rebalso el baso. Ya antes se había sentido fuera de lugar. Como un pez pequeño nadando con tiburones. Pero en ese momento sentía la presión alta. Sus dedos cosquillear. Y una extraña sensación que hace tiempo no tenia...La de querer dejar que el hielo saliera de ella con libertad.

—Elsa, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Su madre llego a su lado, viendo preocupada como parecía estar mas pálida de lo común -Si llegase a ser posible-.

—No... —Mascullo negando con la cabeza, y sin querer mirar a su mamá salio corriendo de la habitación sintiéndose como una boba.

— ¡Elsa! —Llamo su mama siguiéndole, pero la niña no le hizo caso y solo corrió directo a su habitación. Al llegar a esta Elsa cerro la puerta con pestillo sin importarle que su mamá le llamaba.

Había caído en una cruda realidad que le decía que en realidad no estaba lista para conocer gente, y que posiblemente nunca lo estaría. Vamos, si con solo haber sido tocada por alguien ya había sentido que congelaría todo a su paso.

Se recostó contra la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento esta se congelaría. Lucho contra esto con todas sus fuerzas sin querer dejarse vencer, pero después de unos minutos, se sintió cansada, y perdió.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar por si solos, y no estaba segura, pero creyó haber visto dos cosas antes de caer dormida.

Como su habitación se congelaba lentamente, y como la nieve caía afuera de su ventana.

No supo si fue ella, o una mala coincidencia, pero no lo pensó, solo se dejo caer exhausta.

.~.

* * *

><p><em>Un Graaaacias gigante para; ALEXANDRA VLAD FLORES, <em>_yara sosa, __Gorgino, YuiTainaka y __ANONIMUS07 __;D Me alegra mucho que les haya interesado :3 (Obviamente también un abrazo a los que dieron favorito, y seguidores)_

_Eeeespero que les haya gustado el cap ;D_


End file.
